<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open up by Lyra_Kero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455897">Open up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero'>Lyra_Kero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because that's my shit, Because yes, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Filth, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hung Lance, I made it vague so you can see it as, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so tired, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Roommates, Smut, Soft Face Fucking, These Tags Are Atrocious, Trans Keith (Voltron), a dash of, all the girls stomp your feet like this, but like, don't look at me, don't look at this, i both regret nothing AND everything, jfc what did I do, this whole thing is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance loves his boyfriend. He's sweet, funny and hot. And also has a habit of sucking on his fingers while he sleeps. And moaning his name while he does it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This. This is what I spent my days off work doing...<br/>So, uh, this may be familiar to some people, since this was an anon I sent to a tumblr blog a while back. I had the urge to flesh it out full and proper, so.... here it is.</p><p>I'm going back into my hole.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started early in their relationship. The two in the beginning blossoms of affection, where soft brushes of fingers against fingers sent their hearts pattering in their chest, their blood rushing to their cheeks and their eyes nervously looking into the other’s, afraid they were somehow crossing a line by simply holding hands. Where they would hug and worry about it going on too long, holding on too tight or too loose and mindful of where their bodies were pressed together. When a peck on the cheek took all the willpower and strength in them to pull off, before turning around and hurrying off, shouting a hasty “bye” over their shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>When they were still in that pure, innocent love stage, Lance found out about it.</p><p> </p><p>He would hang out with Keith, the two sitting in bed, shyly holding hands and casting nervous glances to the other. Lance teasingly kicking his foot against Keith’s, and Keith knocking his back. Sometimes they’d study together. Sometimes they’d just watch a show or random videos. Sometimes they’d fall asleep cuddled together.</p><p> </p><p>And it was during one of those times that it happened. Lance wants to say he remembers what they were doing before, but it was just a normal day. They had been watching something. Maybe pet videos. But they had fallen asleep, curled together and fingers softly linked together. Lance had woken up barely an hour after their impromptu nap, eyes hazy with sleep. Their fingers were still softly laced together and Lance smiled faintly at the feeling. When his eyes began to adjust to being awake he sees Keith, still sleeping, his mouth slack.<br/>
And Lance’s fingers in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lance woke up a bit quicker, jolting slightly. In his sleep, Keith had brought Lance’s hand closer, and was presently lightly suckling on his middle finger, like a child sucking their thumb. It was… weird. Weird and strange and Keith looked peaceful laying there, still asleep and he didn’t have the heart to try and wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>So he didn’t. And after a while, Keith squirmed, pulling his mouth off Lance’s finger as he woke up.</p><p>And Lance had… absolutely no idea how to bring it up.</p><p>So he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>It happened a few more times through their relationship, and it was always just as soft and innocent. They’d cuddle together and somehow in the night, Keith would pull one or two of Lance’s fingers into his mouth and gently suck on it. And every time, Lance would just lay awake, watching his boyfriend and tell himself “this time, I’ll do it. I’ll ask him about it”. And every time, Keith would wake up, a small amount of drool sliding down his face, and smiling at Lance, his fingers falling from his mouth. And every time, Lance would lose all courage to bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>It was fine, though. Keith clearly didn’t know anything about it. Or maybe he did, and it was an embarrassing thing for him. Maybe he was grateful Lance wasn’t making it out to be this huge, big thing. Lance could totally see his boyfriend, younger, sucking on his thumb at night and maybe it was a thing that he did but was trying to stop. Lance shouldn’t be a dick about it.</p><p>But if Keith was trying to stop, then Lance should at least tell him about it, right? He isn’t actually getting better about it if he’s still doing it.</p><p> </p><p>But when he sees Keith’s soft expression when he wakes up. When they’ve been awake for a while, and Lance wants to bring it up casually, and Keith looks at him with big, doe eyes and an open, innocent expression (such a contrast to when they first met, and Keith was so closed off and guarded), he can’t do it. He doesn’t want to embarrass Keith.</p><p> </p><p>So he doesn’t talk to him about it. He will, one day. He’s certain of it. He just has to work up the courage to face him about this, and the two can sit down and talk like the adults they are. Lance will be supportive about it, and let Keith know that he isn’t being judged or anything.</p><p>Lance has had many imaginary conversations with Keith about it, all ending in a wide variety of Good Outcomes and Worst Outcomes.</p><p> </p><p>It went on for months. Their relationship blossomed further. Gone are the shy looks when they hold hands, the quick pecks on the cheek that have them running for the hills. They’re more comfortable with one another. They’re slowly learning boundaries in their relationship. They were able to mention sex once, in a very mature way, and both stuttered and hmmed and hawwed around before they managed to agree that they wouldn’t rush it. They’d take their time.<br/>
Lance maybe thought about it some nights. It was always so gentle. Soft touches and kisses, slow rolling of hips and quiet gasps falling from bitten lips. Fingers curled together, grounding and holding tight. Sweaty bangs falling into violet eyes as he looked at Lance. A whispered I love you before they both tumbled over the edge…</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice daydream. And then <i>That</i> happened.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t bad. Of course not. The two had fallen asleep in bed, Keith calling little spoon that night. He had a vice grip around Lance’s arm and it was fine. When Lance woke up in the middle of the night to pee, Keith was still asleep. Still sucking on two of Lance’s fingers. And normally, Lance would be fine. He’d lay there until Keith woke up, since his boyfriend had that weird, uncanny ability to pull his fingers from his mouth before waking up.<br/>
But listen. Lance’s bladder was weak and small, and he needed to get up.</p><p>So he began to move, slowly, trying to untangle himself from Keith. Keith whined, holding on tighter to the wrist keeping Lance’s hand against his face, his fingers in his mouth. He sucked just a bit harder.<br/>
Lance huffed quietly. Sleepily, somewhere in the back of his mind was the vague thought of “that’s kind of hot”, but he didn’t want to put much more effort into that. He wiggled his fingers slightly, hoping it would cause something in Keith to let go. Keith whimpered, and instead seemed to try and draw them in deeper. And as Lance was beginning to worry that he may accidentally gag his boyfriend awake, <i>That</i> happened.</p><p>Keith moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Lance tensed up, fingers still stretched partway through a wiggle. He felt Keith’s tongue move against his fingers, felt how warm and wet his mouth was. Felt when Keith moaned again, this time something was muffled.<br/>
“ ‘an’ss..”</p><p>Lance blinked, his body still as he began to slowly draw his fingers back. And when Keith whined again, he heard it clearer. “ ‘ance…”</p><p>Keith had been moaning. Moaning Lance’s name while he was gagging on his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>That sleepy thought from before took forefront, reiterating how it was “kind of really hot”.</p><p>Then his previous thought of needing to pee came back, hitting him like a truck, and Lance set back to work, squirming himself free of his boyfriend. Thankfully Keith had settled back down, and Lance was able to successfully escape without any incidents or accidents.</p><p> </p><p>But that had been a week ago. Now Lance was thinking about it as he watched Keith. Watched him sway in the kitchen as he made lunch, the playlist Keith brought up on his phone playing some weird jazzy-electro-swing mix. Keith’s hair was pulled back, he was wearing a ratty t-shirt and shorts Lance was pretty sure belonged to Allura, but had been left behind during one of their past Best Friends Sleepovers.</p><p>As Keith hummed along to the music, flipping one of the grilled cheese sandwiches, Lance took a steady breath. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that night. It kept replaying in his head over and over. It got to the point where now, when Lance thought about him and Keith, tangled together, it was… different now. Sure, he still had those soft, gentle sessions, but now he also had visions of Keith on his knees, those big doe eyes looking up while Lance buried his cock into that pretty mouth. Hearing him moan weakly around him, hands gripping Lance’s hips, leaving bruises while Lance held onto Keith’s hair tightly. Visions of Lance laying on his back, and Keith between his legs, lazily bobbing his head, his eyes dancing between fluttering shut and looking up to Lance, full of love and affection as he slowly pulls Lance deeper with every downstroke. Visions of the two of them just still, Keith’s mouth wrapped around his cock as Lance sits on the couch, one hand gently petting the back of his head, making sure Keith stays close and snug while he cockwarms Lance.</p><p>It’s a mess of emotions and Lance can’t take it anymore. He needs to talk to Keith now. So he took a slow breath, closing his eyes as he went over exactly what he was going to say. He stepped into the kitchen just as Keith was finishing cooking, turning off the stove. Watching his boyfriend put the pan into the sink to be washed later, Lance moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith snorted, playfully leaning back into him and Lance tightened his grip.</p><p>He was an adult. He could do this.</p><p>“Hey, babe?” he asked, face hiding in the crook of Keith’s neck. When the shorter man hummed softly, he pressed on. “I’ve got a question…”</p><p>“What is it?” Keith moved, fingers gently brushing along Lance’s arms.<br/>
“It’s… it’s about you.” that has Keith stilling, his fingers just lightly grazing Lance’s skin. “Do… uh,” there was no going back. Lance hooked his chin up and over Keith’s shoulder, feeling his face heat up. “Did you know that you… you kind of suck on my fingers when you sleep?”</p><p>Out the corner of his eye, he saw pale skin turn pink. “Do I?” Keith’s voice was quiet, uncertain. His body was tense. His fingers were gently pressing down on Lance’s arm, slowly curling like he was ready to pull it off and run.</p><p>Lance nodded, swallowing as he squeezed his boyfriend just a little tighter. “You do.” he repeated. “And… and you… you moan, too. While you do it.” He felt Keith’s breath hitch, and that dusting of pink turned darker.</p><p>“I do?” Keith was still. He wasn’t shaking. He stopped trying to wrap his hand around Lance’s arm. He was just standing there. Lance flicked his eyes over, and saw Keith was staring down at the sink, eyes unfocused.<br/>
“You squirm, sometimes, too.” Lance wasn’t sure why his voice dropped so low, but Keith trembled in his arms, and seemed to push closer to him, rather than away.</p><p>“I didn’t know that.” Keith’s voice was barely above a whisper. The music fell silent, an unnoticed message asking if Keith was still listening, displaying on a screen that was slowly fading to black.</p><p>“I guess, you know now.” Lance’s voice matched Keith’s quiet and the two stood there. Lance turned his head slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s jaw. “Would… I mean, I guess… do you want to… talk about it?”</p><p>It was there, out in the open now. Lance had effectively moved the ball into Keith’s court, to do with as he wanted. He looked to Keith, watched as he blinked and bit his lip, and Lance fought to keep from fidgeting too much. The silence in the kitchen was starting to go on too long. Lance slowly began to move back, started to pull his arms back and open his mouth to tell Keith that he didn’t have to, when Keith’s grip tightened on Lance, keeping him in place.</p><p>“I… I just… I kind of like having something in my mouth..?” Keith briefly moved his eyes, looking at Lance, before dropping them again. “I mean, it’s kind of just… been a thing? Remember back in high school I always had those suckers?” Lance nodded, remembering briefly how when they started to become friends, Lance had gotten into Keith’s bag for a notebook and saw what looked like a raided candy store amount of Dum-Dums in the bottom. “Yeah, that uh… that kind of was part of it.”<br/>
Lance remembered Keith almost always having a sucker in his mouth, rolling the candy around in his mouth, even leaving the stick there after the sugar ball was finished off. “I never thought too much about it, and I… I kind of liked how it felt, plus it wasn’t hurting anyone so I just… didn’t think about it.” Keith moved his head, looking over to Lance, a few strands of hair falling out of his ponytail. “But, lately I’ve… I’ve kind of been thinking about it. About how… how it would feel if something else was in my mouth.” His cheeks were burning red, now. “Something like… like you…”</p><p> </p><p>Lance wasn’t really sure what else was said, if anything. Just that one moment he was staring at Keith, looking at his mouth, and the next they were kissing, hand threading through hair. It wasn’t their best, but there was something in it, something sparked between them as they moved, Lance crowding Keith up against the counter, pressing against him. He felt Keith press back, heard him moan into the kiss.</p><p>And now? Now Lance was looking down, Keith on his knees as he fumbled with pulling Lance’s pants down, fingers shaking as he worked on popping the button. Lance moved his hands, his fingers gently brushing back Keith’s bangs, and Keith leaned into the touch. He looked up to Lance, eyes darkened as he moved his hands towards Lance’s underwear, asking a silent question. When Lance nodded, Keith licked at his lips and finished undressing Lance from the waist down.</p><p> </p><p>And then he’s still again. Keith is looking at Lance’s dick, face flushed a new shade of red. Lance was also beginning to blush, shifting slightly. Sure, he was half hard, now, but… it wasn’t that weird, right? But then Keith opened his mouth, took a shaky breath, “Shit.”<br/>
And Lance began to laugh, out and loud.<br/>
“Oh god, shut up.” Keith moved, hiding his face in Lance’s thigh. “You’re… <i>fuck</i>.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m Lance,” the taller man said, yelping with Keith moved one of his hands and pinched Lance’s hip.<br/>
“Shush.” the dark haired man glared, though there was no heat behind his gaze. “Why?” He gestured towards Lance’s lower body. “How are you this big?”</p><p>That… that stopped Lance’s laughter. It stopped him further when Keith slowly leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against the shaft. Lance maybe (okay, he did definitely) squeaked. He felt his legs tremble slightly as Keith slowly, gently opened his mouth, leaving soft kisses along the entire length. The kisses slowly turned into barely a ghost of lips against heated skin as Keith moved up towards the tip, his tongue hesitantly peaking out, tasting at a small pearl of precum that slipped out. Lance gasped weakly, his hands moving to grip just slightly tighter in Keith’s hair. Keith whimpered and Lance immediately let go. “S-Sorry…”</p><p>“I-it’s okay,” Keith blinked, looking back up to him. He leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against the tip once more. Lance carefully moved his hands back into Keith’s hair, mindful of how loose the ponytail had gotten.</p><p>Keith opened his mouth just wider, and began to slowly push forward, pulling Lance into his mouth. It’s… it’s not like porn. Keith doesn’t go smoothly and effortlessly. He tried too much too fast and gagged. Lance pulled back, as Keith coughed, drool falling out of his mouth as he tries to regain his breath. “I’m alright.” he gasped, swallowing thickly. “I-I’m okay.”</p><p>“Babe, we don’t have to-” Lance was cut off when Keith moved forward, pulling him into his mouth once more, albeit slower than before. He took his time, pulling off to breathe and apologize when he got too eager and his teeth scraped against too sensitive skin.</p><p>After a while, Keith seemed to learn more. He looked up to Lance, barely able to take him halfway. He was probably drooling too much, still choking every once in a while. But it… was nice. Better than nice. And when Lance gently moved his hips, nudging forward into that warm heat. And Keith only gagged slightly, gripping Lance’s hips tight to keep him from pulling away. Keith’s eyes began to water, and he gave up weak noises and whines with each careful nudge, his throat refusing to open for Lance. But even with the weak moans, it still felt too quiet. So Lance did what he did best.</p><p>He started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so good.” He wasn’t sure why he needed to talk, but his mouth was running and Lance wasn’t sure if he should stop it. “God, Keith, you look so good right now.” There was no stopping, and he was babbling. He knew he was babbling, but it was too quiet without. Plus Keith was starting to make more choked off moans, so he must be doing something right, right?</p><p>“You look good down there, like this. Working so hard to take me.” Keith whimpered, face blooming red. But when Lance paused, asking if Keith was still okay, Keith gave a weak tug on Lance’s legs, urging him to keep going. So he did. “I bet you’ll be able to take all of me one day.”  He moved his hips, gently nudging forward, and felt just another inch press in. Lance continued to pet his hair, “I’ll fuck your mouth properly, then. However you’d like.” Keith moaned, squirming as he continued to suck, his tongue gently working along what was in his mouth. “I’ll cum down your throat, too.” Keith whined more, gripping Lance’s hips tighter as his body shook. “Or maybe you’d rather I cum on your face?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s body tensed, hands shaking and Lance wasn’t certain, but he was pretty sure that, judging from the way his eyes rolled back, eyes fluttering shut, he was cumming. Untouched.</p><p>Lance pulled himself out of his boyfriend, reaching down and gripping himself tight to hold off his own climax, and Keith’s voice was wrecked as he moaned. His body slumped and he was breathing heavily as he weakly held onto Lance’s legs. He gasped, panting slowly as he tried to catch his breath, and Lance slowly moved to kneel in front of him, brushing hair out of Keith’s face. His cheeks were red and stained with tears, and there was more drool falling out the corners of his mouth. “Babe? Are you okay?”</p><p>Keith swallowed, gasping as he nodded, eyes still hazy. “Yuh-yeah. Yeah, I’m… I’m okay.” He leaned against Lance, reaching down to hold onto his boyfriend’s hand, though as he glanced down he frowned. “You.. you didn’t…?”</p><p>Lance blinked, looking down to his still red, throbbing cock. “Oh, uh, yeah.” he blushed, laughing weakly. “I know I talked all that, but really I wasn’t sure where to, you know. Shoot my shot?”</p><p>Keith snorted, his voice cracking. “Fair enough.” he moved his other hand, gently pushing Lance’s hand away from where it was still wrapped around him. “But, you know, I don’t think I’d mind if you had cummed on my face.”</p><p>It was Lance’s turn to choke. He jolted as Keith carefully wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly stroking him. “Y-yeah?”<br/>
“Yeah.” Keith smiled, eyelids drooping heavily as he lazily jerked his boyfriend off. “But, we can do that next time.”</p><p> </p><p>And Lance came pretty quickly after that. Maybe it was because he had been on the edge for so long. Maybe it had been because Keith was hot and even in his tired, drained state he still wanted to help Lance. Or maybe it was the promise that there would be a next time.</p><p>Either way, Lance was pretty happy he finally talked with Keith.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>